Artifacts of different types spanning different domains, projects, and/or applications can be related and linked across a multitude of possible relationships. Exploring, navigating, and searching the resulting potential object-by-relationship space can be useful in many scenarios to identify specific relationship paths that link or trace a set of specific artifacts or objects along a specific set of relationships between.
One scenario in which this can be especially useful is during software development dealing with relationships (for example, “Is Child of”, “Is Parent of”, “Tested by”, “Implemented by”, “Is Tracked by”, etc.) among artifact types (for example, “Requirements”, “Stories”, “Defects”, “Tasks”, “Test Cases”, etc.). Allowing multiple entities involved in various phases of the development process to interact with the object-relationship paths can be beneficial.